la réalisation d'Ezio
by xarinam
Summary: Ezio retourne voir son ami Leo à Rome mais ce dernier c'est fait attaqué par des soldats et Salai lui en veut. Pourquoi? Parce qu'à cause de lui Leo était frappé par sa faute? non mais  Ezio en est quand même la cause. Ezio/Leo Salai/Leo


Ezio arriva à Rome et se dirigea vers son ami. Il avait un petit cadeau pour lui : une lettre de Romulus qui était codé. Mais avant d'entrer dans l'atelier il y entendit des éclats de voix. Il posa sa tête sur la porte pour mieux entendre.

Salai : Maestro! Dénoncez le à la fin!

Leonardo : Salai on en a déjà parler il en est hors de question.

Salai : Mais tous les mois c'est la même chose! Et pourquoi? Pour quelqu'un qui vous a laissé tombé! Quelqu'un qui vous a oublié après tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui! Il ne vient vers vous que pour des services et il repart imédiatement!

Leonardo : Salai stop...

Salai : Non! Leonardo... Vous avez vu dans quel état ils vous ont mis? Bientôt ils s'en prendront aussi à vos mains et ensuite à votre vie... Je supporterais pas de vous perdre...

L'assassin commença a s'inquiété quand il comprit que Leonardo était blessé. Donc il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer et même si il ne fallut que quelques secondes entre le moment où il avait frappé à la porte et le moment où Leonardo l'invita a entrer, pour lui il avait l'impression que cela avait durer une éternité. Et quand il entra il fut stupéfait par l'état de son ami. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir et comme il se tenait il était sûr d'avoir plusieurs échymoses. Mais ce qu'il remarqua aussi fut le regard de l'apprenti. Et en passant en vision de l'aigle un instant il vit Salai en rouge et comprit qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention car il l'avait déjà vu blesser gravement un marchand pour avoir jeter une peinture de son maitre.

Leonardo : Oh mon ami... Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré à Rome.

Ezio : Qui t'as mis dans cet état?

Leonardo : Oh un concurrent ne t'inquiet pas...

Mais un grognement à côté, lui fit comprendre que l'apprenti n'était pas daccord avec l'attitude de son maître et il était heureux d'avoir écouté aux portes sinon il n'aurait rien compris mais d'un autre côté il aurait préféré ne rien savoir... Imaginer que son meilleur ami était blessé à cause de lui était horrible... Il s'approcha de son ami pour mieux voir l'étendu des blessures mais Salai se mit devant lui. Même sans sa vision de l'aigle il savait que c'était un danger potentiel, la haine se lisait dans ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à l'écarter de son chemin mais Leonardo réagit avant.

Leonardo : Salai va donc acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour le repas.

Salai : Mais...

Leonardo : Ne t'inquiet pas je vais bien.

Et c'est en grognant qu'il prit de l'argent et qu'il partit. Ezio se tourna vers son ami et quand il le vit lui faire son sourire si sincère, cela le rendit triste.

Leonardo : J'ai une tête si terrible?

Ezio Oui... Franchement qui t'as fait sa. Sa ne serait pas des gardes.

Leonardo : Non pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à moi?

Ezio : Leonardo ne me mens pas mon vieil ami... Je suis près a tout entendre... Même si je sais que c'est de ma faute...

Leonardo : Voyant de quoi tu...

Ezio : Je vous ai entendu avant de rentrer, ton apprenti n'est pas réellement discret.

Leonardo : Ce n'est rien ezio oublie ce n'est pas important.

Ezio : Comment sa? Ils t'ont mis dans un de cet état et c'est pas la première fois! Pourquoi tu me l'a toujours caché!

Leonardo : Je voulais évité que tu t'énerves, tu avais assez de problèmes tout seul avec les templiers.

Ezio : Leonardo t'es mon ami si je ne peux même pas t'aider...

Leonardo : Ne t'inquiet pas j'ai Salai pour m'aider maintenant.

Cette dernière réponse ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... Il aurait préféré que sa soit lui qui protège son vieil ami que ce blondinet qui le détestait...

Leonardo : Allez mon ami donne moi la page que tu veux que je traduise.

Ezio : Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser sa?

Leonardo : Je te connais mon ami, quand tu rentre par la porte après avoir frappé c'est une page à traduire, quand tu rentre par ma fenêtre et que t'as faillit tout écrasé sur ton passage alors tu es recherché par les gardes.

L'assassin était choqué il n'avait jamais fait attention à tout cela... A ces mots il se dit tout de suite que tout était faux, c'était son ami! Et il n'allait pas chez lui seulement quand il était obligé mais en réfléchissant il remarqua que toutes les longues discussion et les nuits blanches qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait toujours commencé par intérêt... Il s'en voulait... Peut être que ce que Salai avait dit était vrai... Et il voulait prouver que c'était pas le cas donc il décida que la lettre des Romulus pourait attendre.

Ezio : Je n'ai rien a te faire traduire mon ami, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, cela faisait si longtemps.

Le peintre le regarda et son sourire s'aggrandit et la petite lueur qu'il avait quand il était plus jeune et qu'Ezio venait souvent le voir, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Rome il n'avait plus jamais vu ce regard... Et c'est seulement maintenant qui le remarque... Il était vraiment un si mauvais ami que sa?

Leonardo : Sa me fait plaisir mon ami, cela faisait très longtemps...

Et il commençèrent a discuter de tout et de rien et en même temps Ezio le soignait le mieux qu'il peut en suivant ses indications. Et après que Salai soit rentré, et qu'ils aient tous mangé, Leonardo alla se coucher pour se reposer étant donné que son corps lui faisait encore souffrire. Ezio s'apprêtait a aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami mais le chemin fut bloqué par Salai.

Salai : Partez tout de suite!

Ezio : Et pourquoi?

Salai : A chaque fois que vous venez vous détruisez Leonardo!

Ezio : C'est mon ami.

Salai : Justement! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le mal que sa lui fait! Faire comme si de rien n'était!

Ezio : Si tu parles du fait que je ne viens seulement quand j'ai besoin de lui tu te trompes, je suis venu juste pour lui tenir compagnie.

Salai : Mais vous êtes idiot! Ce n'est pas sa qui lui fait le plus de mal! C'est de devoir cacher ses sentiments! Vous le connaissez bien avant que je le rencontre et vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir qu'il vous aimait!

Ezio : Il...

Il n'y croyait pas... Ce n'était pas possible... Ils étaient des hommes... Quoi que... Maintenant il s'en souvint qu'il avait vu de nombreux dessin d'homme nu et il lui avait dit que c'était ses croquis d'anatomies et il pensait que si il dessinait plus des hommes car le corps des femmes étaient trop beaux pour les disséquer... Et puis une fois il lui avait dit que la compagnie des femmes l'interessait peu... Mais pourquoi il avait pas compris... C'était son ami... Et il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître... Mais il réalisa une chose, il y avait surement une raison pour que Salai le savent.

Ezio : Attends sa veut dire que tu... toi et Leonardo...

Salai : Malheureusement pas comme je le voudrais... Oui on a déjà eu des relations mais je ne pourais jamais vous remplacé dans son coeur... Il m'aime mais... je ne serait jamais pour lui son amant, son amour... Et les seules fois où j'arrives à la convaincre c'est à chaque fois qu'il se fait passer à tabac par les gardes et qu'il comprend un peu plus chaque mois que vous êtes un salop égoïste!

Ezio : Tu devrais te calmer.

Salai : Non! J'en ai mare de rassembler les morceaux! Un de ces jours il ne supportera plus! Vous lui avez dit que c'était par plaisir que vous étiez venu mais je suis sûr que vous aviez quelque chose à traduire!

Ezio : Pourquoi tu me dis tout sa?

Salai : Car je sais que je ne peux pas le rendre pleinement heureux, et il m'a apprit une chose : quand on aime quelqu'un cela ne signifie pas qu'on fera tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous, mais au contraire on serait prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse et même si cela signifie qu'on doit lui dire adieu.

L'assassin allait de surprise en surprise... Comment un diable comme lui pouvait il dire quelque chose de si sencé et si beau...

Ezio : J'aimerais l'aider mais... Je ne sais pas... Enfin sa me fait de la peine de le rendre triste mais... Enfin nous sommes des hommes...

L'autre ne lui répondit rien et le frappa au visage, et partit dans la chambre de son maître. Le brun regarda un peu surpris et partit s'allonger mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil et essaya de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris... Il aurait pensé qu'apprendre que son ami était gay aurait du l'écoeuré vu tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les homosexuel mais rien... Et sans savoir pourquoi il imagina Leonardo transpirant et dans une position intime mais il reprit ses esprits imédiatement en pensant qu'il était fou. Et il sortit en s'asseyant sur le toit pour réfléchir au calme...

Le lendemain, il vit Leonardo sortir... Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le soleil c'était levé... Il décida de le suivre sur les toits, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça... Il le vit acheter un oiseau et s'éloigna... Il pensa qu'il voulait le dessiné mais le peintre s'était éloigné et libéra l'oiseau en le regardant s'envoler. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Salai se trouvait derrière lui.

Salai : Vous savez sa l'a rendu triste de pas vous avoir vu ce matin...

Ezio : Mais t'es de mon côté ou non?

Salai : Je ne le suis pas mais je veux voir mon maître à nouveau heureux.

Ezio : Je sais même pas si je l'aime... Enfin Leonardo t'as parlé de moi je suis un homme à femme...

Salai : Quel est la personne qui vous fait le plus rire?

Le rire de Leonardo résonait dans ses oreilles accompagné du sien... C'est vrai qu'il rigolait souvent avec son vieil ami...

Salai : Chez qui vous vous sentez en sécurité? Chez qui vous relachez vos sens?

Pour cette question, la réponse était aussi Leonardo... Que ce soit à la Rose Fleurie avec sa mère et Claudia ou à son propre repaire il était toujours sur ses gardes...

Salai : Quand vous le voyez rire et sourire, vous ressentez quelques choses au fond de vous? Est ce que cela vous rend plus heureux de savoir qu'il est heureux?

...Il repensa à tous les moments où il avait retrouvé le sourire car son ami avait son grand sourire ou seulement parce qu'il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui lui faisait ressembler à un gamin...

Salai : Quelle est la personne pour qui vous vous inquiétez dès que vous apprenez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Rome?

C'est vrai qu'il s'inquièterait pour sa mère et sa soeur en premier mais car il devait les protégers mais après il y avait Leonardo... Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait du le protéger comme il l'avait fait la première fois que son ami s'était fait passer à tabac pour lui...

Salai : Faites comme vous voulez après mais je sais qu'il vous aime donc choisissez si vous l'aimez alors allez acheter un oiseau sa lui fera plaisir si vous le libérez avec lui et surtout dites lui vos sentiments.

Et comme il était venu il était repartit... Que devait-il faire... Même si après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions le visage de Leonardo lui venait tout le temps à l'esprit... Comment pouvait-il savoir que... Non Salai avait raison, sinon il n'aurait pas douter toute la nuit. Mais il devait se dépécher il ne savait pas quand Leonardo partirait de cet endroit... Il déscendit du toit et couru à toutes vitesses à la boutiques où était passé son ami quelques minutes avant, acheta l'oiseau qu'il trouva le plus beau et couru jusqu'à son ami et par chance il arriva au moment où il partait.

Leonardo : Ezio? Que fais tu là? Je croyais que tu étais parti...

Ezio : Non je voulais te faire une surprise. J'ai vu que tu aimais libéré les oiseaux, donc j'ai acheté celui là.

Il montra l'oiseau et il sentit le sentiment dont lui avait parlé Salai car il retrouva la lueur dans le regard de son ami. Il mit l'oiseau dans les mains de son ami, et plaça ses mains sur les siennes. Et au bout de trois secondes, ils le liberèrent. Et pendant ce moment partagé entre eux, Ezio l'embrassa dans le cou. Il savait que sa avait toujours fait réagir les filles et était sûr que sa marcherait aussi sur Leonardo. Ce dernier rougit à mort et regarda l'assassin un peu déconcerté.

Leonardo : Qu'est-ce que... Ez... Euh...

L'assassin rigola c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le grand et illustre peintre qui n'arrivait pas a dire une phrase qui ai un sens.

Ezio : Je suis désolé mon ami, j'ai vraiment été un imbécile de ne pas avoir compris les sentiments que tu éprouvais à mon égard et le plus important les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi.

L'inventeur sourit comme au temps où ils ne savaient rien sur les assassins et les templiers et se permit a se blotir contre Ezio étant donné qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des rues où se baladaient les gens. Le brun regarda l'homme blotit contre lui en souriant aussi et remercia mentalement l'apprenti de lui avoir ouvert l'esprit et passa ses bras autour de Leonardo et tous deux regardèrent l'oiseau voltiger dans les airs.


End file.
